Falling
by 18Cyber-Cat18
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy equals to total chaos, confusion,drama and romance. A potions partner like Scorpius is enough to turn Rose insane but what happens when the Death Eaters decide to make a comeback at the same time? Talk about bad timing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (duh). The awesomeness that is J K Rowling does.**

**Roses's P.O.V**

**PROLOGUE**

The room was empty besides a small wooden chair in the centre. The small window opposite the only door in the room allowed little sunlight. I looked around the tiny, bland room and laughed an empty, soulless laugh remembering the first time I had come to this room. How different things were back then; how easy. Before the coup, before the threats, before _him_.

I always was the worrier, the paranoid person. The nervous paranoia to keep all my bases covered and to check and double check everything was a part of my basic nature. It was like an instinct. Who knew that it would be this instinct that eventually got me killed. Who knew that it would be in this way that I met my end. But then again, there was a lot I didn't know back then.

**Chp.1**

**One year ago…**

I walked into charms and playfully swatted Albus's arm. My cousin, as usual was being a complete and total ass. Professor Flitwick was already seated and was desperately trying to make the class settle down. Albus and I made our way to the back of the class and carefully chose a seat that would give us considerable freedom to talk without being noticed.

All the students had come in by now and Professor Flitwick began rambling about the benefits and use of the cheering charm. I had dragged Albus a few minutes early to charms as I did not want to be late in the first week of school.

"I am telling you, Peeves did not take Professor Trelawney's crystal ball," said Albus resuming our earlier conversation, "I have it in good confidence that he was in fact, nowhere near the ball when it went missing. Anyway, what I fail to understand is why she is making such a big deal out of it. Hogwarts has plenty of other crystal balls for her to see the future in and predict the death of innocent people. Trust her to go all whacko and say that the whole school will perish if her ball is not returned."

"Whatever, she always was a bit touched in the head," I said. I had made the mistake of taking divination in third year despite my family's warnings and had to suffer through many dire predictions. I had died three times, lost a dear friend, misplaced a cherished object and run into many unfortunate accidents according to Professor Trelawney and her oh-so-cheerful predictions.

"Anyway, there is absolutely no way you can be completely sure that the ball was not taken by Peeves unless-," I broke off and narrowed my eyes at Albus, "tell me you didn't."

"I didn't," he said giving a mischievous smile. Just like that I knew that it was not Peeves but my stupid, crazy brother who had taken the crystal ball.

"Why, Albus, why?" I asked, "I mean, our first week back in school and you are already up to your stupid, stupid tricks. You do realize that we are now in our sixth year and are supposed to be mature enough _not_ to go stealing crystal balls."

"Hey," he said in a slightly offended voice," I did not steal it. I simply borrowed it. Plus, I plan to return it at the earliest possible opportunity. Old Scorpy (Scorpius Malfoy) and I had a bet going, you see. I won," he said as an afterthought. Despite my best efforts Albus and Scorpius are somewhat friends. I, on the other hand, can't bear that rude, impertinent Malfoy. It is just that his arrogant attitude is to damn pissing off. And obviously there is the fact that he does not miss a single chance to embarrass or challenge me.

"I don't give a damn about your dumb bet. What I do care about is getting through sixth year without any useless troubles."

"Don't worry Rose, no one is going to get to know about it," he said. Then he looked around the room, made sure no one was looking and stuck his hand inside his bag.

"Oh my god", I hissed as I saw what he took out, "is that the crystal ball?"

"What? No. Obviously not. It is a picture of me bungee jumping wearing a tutu. Don't tell me it looks like a crystal ball to you," he told me in mock horror with wide eyes. Yup, that's my lovely sarcastic cousin.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't take it out here. Anyone can see it,"

"I wouldn't worry about that," he said but thankfully he put the ball back in his bag.

I looked around just to confirm that nobody had heard a word of our conversation. Luckily for us, so far it seems as if our secret is safe.

I was sitting in the common room doing my potions homework when something large and ugly came and sat next to me. Well, not really. Scorpius Malfoy is what most girls would define as good looking. His unruly blonde hair was matched up with stormy grey eyes. He was tall and years of playing quidditch had resulted in a strong and lean body. He also had slightly tan skin which complimented his strong jaw. All this was topped with a consistent smirk which always seemed to plague his existence. I swear that he could not survive ten minutes without smirking.

Before I could say something rude Malfoy started speaking. "So Weasley, is it true?"

"Is what true? That you are the creepiest thing to terrorize the planet? Yes, it is true," I replied

He chuckled. "No, although the sarcasm is much appreciated what I meant was is it true that you and Jason spent the entire fourth period making out in the broom closet outside the charms classroom on the second floor? And that then Filch found you both and began chasing you around with a broomstick?"

"Umm, what? No, no way. Anyway ," I said, " how do you care what I was doing."

"I don't," he said," just checking. So what you are saying is that you were not on near the charms classroom?"

"No."

"Making out?"

"No," I said getting suspicious now. One thing I was sure of and that was that Malfoy most certainly did _not_ care about who I was dating. So it was pretty obvious to me that he had ulterior motives.

"Whatever, now I better get going before I catch your disease. Bye Weasley." Now that was the Malfoy that I did know.

"Yeah, good for you that you have to be human to catch this disease," I rolled my eyes as he sauntered away.

Huh, that was odd. What is Malfoy after? Why is he so curious? Whatever, the day I start understanding the way his mind works will be the day I will finally lose mine.

**Author's Note: Sooooo, how was it? I am super excited about this story. This time I actually have a *gasp* plot! please tell me how you all liked. All suggestions are welcome and appreciated. I am really looking for ways to improve my writing so please tell me how I can.**

**The story will start building up in the next few chapters and please continue reading. Remember to review. You know the superstition, the one who does not review is the one who gets a D in biology. :P. So… review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.**

The next day during breakfast I opened the daily prophet and scanned the paper for something interesting. There was one headline which caught my eye; apparently The Believers had tried to break into The Ministry to steal some information. Thankfully, one Believer called Shanton Crawford had been caught and was now being withheld for interrogation. The Believers are a group that had sprung up a little after The Battle. Once Voldemort had been defeated many of his followers had formed a group called The Believers, who basically just had endless demands and looked for reasons to cause terror. They weren't really paid much attention until recently. In the beginning they had just tried to stay under the radar and to not get caught. Now since a year or two they had been recruiting heavily and had become a lot bolder and much stronger.

I know quite a lot about The Believers because mum and dad are the Auror's in charge of the sub-department for The Believers that had sprung up a year ago. I digged into some bacon while I wondered what this meant for mom and dad. They must be super busy right now.

I spotted Albus and saw him make his way towards me. "So, prepared for double period Potions next?" he asked taking a place next to me.

"Yeah, the highlight of my day_." _I said with sarcasm. I glanced across at the slytherin table and noticed Scorpius Malfoy over there, talking to some people. Even though he had surprised the entire school by being sorted into Gryffindor, he was still quite friendly with the slytherins.

A little while later Albus and I made our way to the dreaded Potions class. We saw that Professor Moseby was already there in class and quickly made our way through. I looked around the room and noticed that a surprising amount of Gryffindors had opted for Potions. There were five kids from Gryffindor, three from Slytherin, four from Ravenclaw, and only two from Hufflepuff. Katy and Christina, two chatty girls from Gryffindor whom I quite liked had taken Potions. Even Scorpius Malfoy had opted for potions.

Seeing that the entire class was seated Professor Moseby started the class.

"Ah, so today before we start the lesson, there is something interesting I have to tell all of you," said Professor Moseby, "I have decided that from now on you all need to be tested on something other than just your end of year examinations. I have devised a new plan which - trust me, took long enough getting an approval from the board – will hopefully get you to interact with your fellow classmates some more and will make you enjoy Potions more too. Also it will…"

"He sounds just like a bad commercial for Jackie's Everlasting Fresh Breathe," whispered Albus.

I chuckled and turned my attention back to Professor Moseby. He explained us his new grading method which I have to admit I am quite excited about and then began then discussing the pros and cons of a cheering potion (what was it with this school and all the cheering?). I zoned out after that remembering the perfect cheering potion I had brewed last year for my OWLs which had probably earned me my O in potions. I thought about the new system and wondered how this would affect my grade. There would be three projects- fancily called formative assessment- in total throughout the school year which would account for thirty percent of our grade. We would all be given a partner and would have to work on the projects together to encourage 'communication'. Furthermore, then we would all discuss in class how we enjoyed the formative assessment and what all we learned from it. I glanced at Albus and prayed to all that is holy that he would be my partner.

Time insisted on being stubborn and simply refused to move by quickly. Finally, after much endurance just the last fifteen minutes were left.

"So now," said Professor Moseby,"it is time to sort you all into partners for your formative projects. I know how fussy you young people are so I have come with a completely fair and non-partial way of picking partners. "He waved his wand and a huge cauldron appeared in front of him.

"Now, if you will all come here one by one and stir the cauldron once you will see a face, and that my friends, will be the face of the person you are going to be stuck with the entire year. Obviously if someone sees your face then you will not get to come here but will automatically be paired with them. So let the pairing begin," he said with a flourish of his hands.

Excited murmuring ran through the class. One by one the people stood up and started making their way to the cauldron. Jonathan, a small boy from Ravenclaw was first paired with Emily, a brainy girl from Hufflepuff. Melissa was paired with Zoey; both of them from Ravenclaw and quite close friends. The remaining Ravenclaw student was paired with a burly slytherin and looked considerably unhappy with his partner. Then Josh from Slytherin was paired up with Vanessa, a curly haired girl from Hufflepuff. I glanced around the room and realized that one of us Gryffindors would have to end up with Derrick who was easily the most unpleasant and the rudest person in the entire Slytherin house and that was saying something. Katie made her way up to the cauldron and peered in. There was a flicker of disappointment as she saw that she was not paired up with Christina, her best friend but with Albus, - the same disappointment was probably evident in my eyes.- but then as if deciding that Albus was better than most of us she smiled and went back to her seat.

Then it was my turn. I walked slowly to the cauldron realizing that my choices were pretty limited and quite bad, besides Christina of course. I prayed that I would get her as she was the only person out of the three whose name was not on my hit list. I reached the cauldron and first noticed the foul smelling vapors coming out of it. This should have been enough warning for the impending disaster but of course, I was naïve enough to hope for something good. I stirred the potion once, praying for Christina. A familiar blonde haired face shimmered onto the surface. That was when it became evident to me that the entire universe was in fact conspiring against me. I stared, not wanting to believe as the face became more and more clear. Ugh, the blasted potion even managed to capture the mocking smirk perfectly. I looked away from the image and looked at my partner. My obvious displeasure was mirrored in the eyes of my partner, Scorpius freaking Malfoy.

**A/N: Tadaa… another chapter done. So, please tell me how you all like it because the curiosity is KILLING me. I mean, I have to know if you all like it at all or think that it is a useless piece of garbage. You think it's good, bad, ugly? I want to know it all. Ugh, I sound like a crazy psychologist. **

**Now, on a completely random topic, do you all think that J.K Rowling should come out with an eight book any time soon? Maybe not with Harry as the central character but based in the same world? I personally would love it if there was another book coming out but so many of my friends have aversion to next generation stuff. There was a huge discussion going on about this between me and my friends today. Let me know what you think. **

**Now, what are you all doing reading this completely useless, stupid note? Don't you have something better to do? Like, I don't know REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Rosieee," comes an annoying voice from behind me. I turn around and find Albus running to catch up with me.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I ask when he catches up.

"Three thousand four hundred and seven times," he replies.

"And yet you always insist on calling me that. Some people never learn," I say.

We walk up to fat lady's portrait and after listening to her babble for a minute we are finally granted entry.

"So how pissed are you about potions?" asks Albus once we both sit down on two comfortable armchairs next to the window.

"Right now, not very; it is more of an overwhelming feeling of dread and impending disaster, but I can assure you once I actually get to working with Malfoy I will be _very _pissed," I reply.

"Call me stupid but I never did understand why you hate Malfoy so much. I mean, what has the poor guy ever done to you anyway?"

"Hmmm, lets see, in first year he called me 'Rose the Sore' and it took two years for that name to die out, and of course there was that one time when he transfigured my bacon into a real, live pig, and who can forget the day when he decided to dress as Rose Weasley for Halloween."

"Well, that wasn't too bad you know. In fact on popular consensus I can assure you that he made a better Rose than the original. You should really go ask him for some pointers. Especially for the hair; I loved what he had done with it."

"_Albus," _I say thwacking him with a book. He ducks and resurfaces laughing.

"Okay moving on, I need your help Rose," Albus says with a hint of seriousness, which is the maximum amount of seriousness Albus can ever manage.

"For what?" I say slightly suspicious.

"Remember what I showed you the other day in charms? The crystal ball?"

"Yes, I remember," I say with narrowed eyes.

"Um, when I was borrowing it, I never realized that I would also have to return it; that tiny detail just slipped out of my mind."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do about it? No wait let me guess. You want me to use my awesome sneaking skills to somehow go to the divination room in broad daylight and place Professor Trelawney's favourite crystal ball back under her nose."

"Well, it doesn't have to be in broad daylight. In fact I would advise you to do it in the dead of the night."

"Albus! There is no way that I am going to do something half as risky and stupid as that," I say, my voice going slightly high.

"Oh come on Rose, please, I am begging you. I would have done it myself but someone tipped her off and now I can't walk within a ten-mile radius of her without her giving me funny looks. She has become super suspicious of me and I just can't return the crystal ball."

"Even if I agree to do it, there is no way that I will manage to do it. I am not very good with all this sneaky, breaking-the-rules kind of stuff and you know that Al," I say. I want to help him, I really do but I just don't think that I am right person for the job. I mean, just the inkling that I am doing something that I am not supposed to and my brain stops working and body goes numb.

"I know you can do it, Rose. Please. I promise I will tell you exactly what to do and when to do. We will plan it out carefully and all you will have to do is follow the plan. That's all."

"All right. But don't get used to it," I say.

There is a first time for everything. Apparently, also a first time for me to sneak out of bed to return stolen merchandise.

…..

I really can't believe that I am doing this. Somehow, if I ever did imagine myself sneaking out then it most certainly wasn't to return a crystal ball to Professor Trelawney. Stupid Albus. The only thing that is preventing me from hyperventilating is the fact that I have the invisibility cloak with me. If mom, dad and Uncle Harry could spend six years without getting caught out of bed thanks to this cloak, I am sure I can survive one night.

As soon as I exit the common room it strike me exactly how real this is. I carefully make my way through the corridors and move towards the astronomy tower. The perpetual silence just keeps on getting on my nerves. Remember the guy who said that silence is golden, well he _lied_.

Just when I reach the corridor outside divination I hear a sound. I instantly freeze and then decide that the invisibility cloak is of no use since surely anyone with even the slightest hearing ability can hear my loud heartbeat. After waiting for about a minute I finally establish it safe to move again and quickly make my way to the divination room and place the ball on the nearest table I can find.

Relieved, I stumble my way out of the room. Thank god that is done and over with. With the considerably more risky part of the night over and done with, I start walking towards the common room.

You most probably don't know this about me, but I am pretty much the unluckiest person alive. So imagine my surprise when I somehow manage to return the crystal ball and make my way halfway to the common room without a single mishap happening. Then just as if someone up there noticed this at the same time that I did, I tripped, fell and extremely conveniently slipped out of the cloak. The resulting thud did not seem to attract any attention at first but then I heard the tippity-tap footsteps of Flich. Then my worse nightmares were confirmed when he called out in a raspy voice, "who's there?"

I then did what seemed to be the only reflex reaction I was capable of. I grabbed the cloak and ran as fast as I could. Of course, had I been in any condition to think then I would have just put on the cloak and stood silently in a corner patiently waiting for Filch to pass by.

I ran until I could run no more and finally entered a classroom on the seventh floor.

"Uhm," came a sound from behind me. I turned around in shock and found Scorpius Malfoy staring at me with a sly smirk and an amused expression.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I - uh- umm- well- its not-," I grasped around my brain for something to say and then finally like an idiot I blurted out, "my owl was hungry," I don't even have an owl.

He raised one eyebrow and said, "Your owl was hungry. Right."

"Hey don't give me that look. It's not just me. I hate to break this to you but even you happen to be in exactly the same dilemma as me. Filch is out there and he might just come in any second."

"Don't sweat it, Weasley. Filch is not exactly the sharpest tool in the box and I really doubt it he will know we are here. But of course it is better if we wait in here for a few minutes to be certain."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

Somewhat reassured I went and sat down on a chair. I mean no matter what a big prat Malfoy is, he know all this rule breaking stuff better than anyone. He broke the awkward silence that followed after a minute.

"So, fed your owl?" asked Scorpius.

"What? Oh, umm, yeah sure." I replied.

"Never thought the day would come when I would find you breaking any rules, Weasley."

For some strange reason that got to me. I mean, its not that I disagreed with anything that he said. I _am_ not a rule breaker. But I guess the thing that I had a problem with was that _he_ also thought that. If it makes any sense.

"I will have you know, that I do actually break rules pretty often," I said.

"Really? I'm not sure you know this but getting a B in a subject doesn't really count as breaking rules."

"Yeah and you would know everything about breaking rules since you have six years of experience to learn from."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, it was and also just for your information I do often sneak out of bed after curfew."

"Yeah, that became clear by your very experienced handling of the Filch situation. I am sure you are quite the rebel," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, just to feed my rat. It was hungry."

"You don't have a rat."

"You don't have an owl."

After that I had no choice but to fix him with the Rose Weasley Glare. If you come to my school and ask around then people will most probably tell you that I am _very_ scary when angry. Here's a secret, that reputation has been achieved only because of this glare.

"Weasley, I have been on the receiving end of your glare so often that it has lost all its scariness, really."

"Yeah, and you deserved it every time."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean that one time when you accused me of stealing your hot chocolate? Completely unjust. If you made a little more effort at paying attention to your surroundings rather than glaring at me then perhaps you would have seen Albus right behind you sipping you hot chocolate _and_ getting free entertainment."

"Oh. Anyway, that hot chocolate was pretty hideous."

"I know. I actually have a theory, that the house elves were all hung over and that is why they accidently mixed onion powder instead of hot chocolate in the milk," he said smiling.

"Yeah, that or they all got kidnapped and then Filch had to make all of it."

"Speaking of whom, I think it should be safe to go now," said Malfoy as he walked towards the door, "Try not to get caught, Weasley."

He walked out the room and just then I realized that he had forgotten a piece of paper. I thought about calling out after him but then discarded the idea as soon as it dawned on me that it was still the middle of the night and that I was still breaking quite a few school rules.

Deciding that I will give him the paper tomorrow I put on the cloak and made my way back to the common room. Upon reaching the common room I hastily entered my dorm. The familiar comfort of my bed greeted me and I lay down comfortable as ever. I slept, my brain swimming with thoughts about the night's proceedings.

…..

**A/N: Another chapter done! I just haven't been able to update as recently as I would like to and the worst part is that I don't even have any reasonable excuse to offer. **

**Anyway, better get going now. Tomorrow is the first day of school after vacations and I am SUPER excited! R&R.**


End file.
